Your Eyes Forever Glued to Mine
by Hera93
Summary: SS/HG PWP. You have been warned. Made just for fun.


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is a random PWP inspired from the SS/HG pairing. You have been warned! The lyrics in bold are from the song "**_Blind_**" by **Placebo**.

* * *

_**I'd fill your every breath with meaning**_

I don't care if it's wrong. My mind is numb and all I can see or think is you. My eyes wander over your face, drawing a mental line on your lips. Seeing them sensually move while you speak sends shivers down my spine. I never take my eyes off you.

You notice.

Our gazes lock.

_**And find a place we both can hide**_

I know you feel it. I've seen it in the dark depths of your eyes. Watching you watching me with such intensity makes me lose track of time and place.

I note in the back of my head you standing up.

And then, you are somehow dragging me down with you, your hand warm and possessive, holding mine tightly, leading me somewhere I don't want to know.

_**If I could tear you from the ceiling**_

Your hands under my blouse cupping my curves are soft and gentle while our gazes are always locked, your lips already claiming mine, your tongue parting them as you lean me against a wall. You taste of apples and cinnamon and I can't resist; I open my mouth more, moaning against yours. Your tongue strokes mine gently, deepening our kiss. My hands, formerly entangled in your hair, lower themselves to your toned arms, feeling their strength, and then cascade to your buttocks, squeezing them slightly. It is your turn to moan; you hadn't expected that.

Never braking eye contact, you remove my blouse and unbutton my skirt as I take your shirt off your shoulders, revealing your fine chest. I proceed making quick work of your trousers, causing them to fall down on the floor. You step out of them slowly and then you capture my lips with yours again, your body framing mine as you put your arms against the wall. Our mouths still move together in unison as you wrap your arms around me and carry me to bed. I feel my skin burning under your touch.

You lay me down to bed and we quickly release each other from our last remains of clothing. Now I have you between my legs. You lower your mouth to my abdomen, never taking your eyes off mine. I inwardly melt to the thought of what you might have in mind to do. Just then, you tongue starts licking teasingly my belly button. Your fingers leave sinuous traces on my skin as they make their way from my mouth to my breasts up and down. I'm entranced, already surrendered completely to you, willing to do anything just to have you keep on touching me.

My face expression must have betrayed my thoughts and feelings because you chuckle softly and then, suddenly, you place your mouth over my hot centre. I leave a loud moan escape from my throat as I feel you sucking and tasting me with your skilful tongue. 

I am about to explode, to take off to stars. You stop and look at me intensely. I know you want it badly, as much as I do, as I did all this time. I can only nod in eagerness. You don't need a second bidding; you adjust yourself better between my legs as you place my arms over my head and keep them still with one of your hands. With the other, you guide your erection inside me.

I close my eyes.

**_I'd freeze us both in time_ **

"_Look at me"_, you say and your hand caresses my cheek. I open my eyes to the feel of your touch against it. I turn my head and plant a kiss inside your palm. You smile. Your fingers brush my lips before going downwards to cup my hip. You start moving inside me with slow, sensuous moves. 

It is not my first time. Yet, it feels like it. Having you moving inside me makes me sense things I've never felt before with any of the boys I had been with in the past. Gradually, your movements become faster and harder. I know I won't last long; neither seem you. I put my arms around your neck and move my hips to the rhythm of your thrusts as I pull you down to another kiss. I'm very close. Finally, we come in unison, moaning each other's names. Without withdrawing, you lower your body on mine, putting your head on my breasts, both of us panting slightly. I put my arms around you. 

It's plain you and me, somewhere where time has stood still, the location of this very place unknown to me. All I know is there's only a man and a woman combined as one.

**_And find a brand new way of seeing_**

When the beating of our hearts has calmed down, you turn us over, me on top of you, and hold me close, our gazes locked once again. There are so many things I want to tell you, but then I'm not quite sure I'd ever find proper, adequately specific words to express them. I let our eyes say it all. I stare in yours. I try to memorise them; tomorrow you'll be just another memory in my mind. You and I can't be, I know it.

I turn us over again and let you on top of me again. You lower your face and press your temple to mine lovingly, your eyes always piercing mine. I get lost in their depths. I want to stay here in eternity.

_**Your eyes forever glued to mine.**_


End file.
